Forced Marriage
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Hicca thought that her life was finally completed and well. She had a proud father, friends, village approval and her best friend Toothless. That was, until one day her world was turned upside down by two words, forced marriage. No way to get out. It was marriage or war. What could she do except get to know her fiancée? Will there be any love? Jack/FemHiccup


**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue this?**

**Human!Guardians**

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**PS: Check out the poll that's taking place on my page!**

Hicca giggled happily as she flew through the air with Toothless. The 17 year old looked behind her and saw her friends on their dragons, trying to catch up to her. She smirked before looking back ahead. She said to her best friend:

"Come on Toothless, let's go faster!"

Toothless roared happily. With the two of them working together, they went even faster. They were in a race right now. The finishing line was in front of Berk Training Academy. The race was just for fun, something that the gang did every few months to let their tensions out while having fun. What was the plus side to this race? It was during summer time that was what! That meant there was nothing to worry about like the cold weather.

Hicca's long brown hair flapped behind her like crazy. Her green forest like eyes stared ahead with a competitive glint.

Toothless took a sharp turn and went through a lot of huge rocks that were a part of their obstacles. The female Viking whooped with excitement, laughing in joy. They got out of there easily without much trouble, but they put on a show while doing so. As if to mock, Toothless looked behind them and gave a dragon like smirk to the other annoyed dragons that were almost to the obstacle that they've just finished.

Hicca shook her head in amusements at the dragon's behaviour. He acted all innocent but really he was this cocky dragon that loved to show off. Still, they had a race to win.

"Come _on_ Toothless! Stop showing off and let's go through the other obstacles before heading to the finish line!"

Toothless growled in responds. It didn't take long before they reached the next obstacle, one where they had to pick up three roaming sheep and put them back into the panel. The catch was that the sheep were always all over the place and running like crazy, which in turn made it hard to catch them. Well, good thing that she had a Night Fury, one that was faster than he looked. Why did they use this as an obstacle? It was because those sheep always had a way to get out of the panel so really the young adults were doing the people a favor of putting them back.

By the time that they got their three sheep inside the panel, the other dragons started to gather up their own sheep. Hicca and Toothless were out of there, heading to the third and final obstacle. They had to fly over to the next uninhabited island, grab as many fruits as possible and get back. The nice thing about that island, was that during winter there was barely, if any, snow.

It didn't take them that long to reach the small island, 10 minutes top. After the Night Fury landed, the female Viking got off and quickly looked for any fruits. She grabbed anything from an apple to peaches. By the time that she got back to the dragon, her friends were mostly finished gathering their own armful of fruits. Hicca quickly put the food in a bag that she brought along, got on and flew off on Toothless. A second later, a familiar blond appeared next to her riding a Deadly Nadder. The other female Viking smirked and shouted:

"I'm going to win this one Hicca!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Hicca shouted right back. She didn't need to communicate with her best friend, because the beast went as fast as possible. Her heart raced in excitement and a few flips of nervousness. A wide smile was on her face, showing how much she enjoyed it. The academy came into view. Just before they landed, a group of Vikings shouted as they scattered out of the way:

"Get down!"

"They're coming!"

"Watch out!"

A big _BOOM _was heard. The ground shook a bit at the sudden force. A big cloud of dust was seen from where the two dragons slammed into the ground. The wind came, brushing the cloud of dust away. Behind it was the sight of an angry blond that went by the name of Astrid, and a very excited and happy looking Hicca. The brown headed young adult shouted:

"I win!"

"Don't rub it in."

Astrid grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Green eyes rolled at her attitude, give the girl a few hours and she would be fine. The young female Viking got off of the Night Fury. She ran her fingers through her messy brown hair, straightening it to what it was before she took flight. After that, she handed the bag of food to one of the market women to sell. The gang always done that by the way after the race, since they had nothing to do with the food and plus it helped with the economy and food storage. Hicca walked back to the house with Toothless close by.

Hicca giggled happily when she felt the dragon nudge his nose into her side. She rubbed his head, to which he purred back in appreciation.

The duo got into the house. They were greeted by surprisingly by a nervous Stoick. Hicca looked confused. What was her father doing home at this time of the day? Usually he was gone for the day to do his chief business, which took up most of the day. What was stranger for her was the fact that he looked nervous. The way that he fidgeted in his seat and poked the fireplace every few seconds spoke louder than words. He had done so for awhile now, and now she wanted to know what was up. She asked him:

"Dad, are you okay?"

Stoick looked up startled from his activity. He saw his adult daughter. Quickly, he got onto his feet. Their relationship for the last number of years has gone very well. They finally got the relationship that they always wished, that of a daughter and her father. Unfortunately, there was this one habit that wouldn't go away no matter what and that was the way they approach a very serious topic. They always tensed up which lead to a lot of awkwardness.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Hicca asked again. Stoick sighed deeply as he thought of the best way to say this. Soon, he simply asked her to seat down with him. The father and daughter sat down together, Toothless laid down right next to the only female in the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the chief said finally:

"Do you remember the Sandoff clan?"

Hicca looked at him strangely. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they're one of our most powerful allies. What about them?"

"They're coming in a few weeks. They found out about the dragons." Hicca's heart sped up again, this time with the bad kind of nervousness. "They won't attack us, but in return just to make sure we need to straighten our alliance. Nothing worked, so we went to the last resort."

The young woman thought hard about what he meant. If nothing worked then the last option was... _marriage_. The female Viking felt her heart sunk to her stomach. She said:

"Dad, p-please don't tell me that you married me off!"

The man looked at her with sad defeated eyes. He replied softly:

"Hicca, I tried to find another way, but I couldn't. They wouldn't take any other options. It was decided that you'll marry the chief's only son."

Hicca slowly stood up. Her eyes were glued on her father. The man left only a month ago to visit that village, and a few weeks ago he came back. No wonder he acted all weird around her! It was because he married her off without her knowledge! Her vision started to water and tears ran down her cheeks.

"You've married me off a few weeks ago to some _stranger_ of the Sandoff clan, the chief's son no less!" She barked. Of course, forced and arrange marriage **(*) **wasn't exactly new, but what shocked her was that he made the deal with the Sandoff clan. That was what she had a problem with."They have a different culture than ours! You've given me to a culture that doesn't treat women with respect and think lowly of us. I'm going to be stuck as a house wife for the rest of my days! Is that what you wanted from me, dad? A _house wife_!?"

"Of course not!" The man protested his voice boom through the house. He quickly got up from his seat. "How can I expect all of this-" He waved at her whole being, "to end up as nothing more than a housewife? You have so much talent and skills that shouldn't even allow you to stay at home all day long."

"But you married me off to those kind of people!" Hicca started to raise her voice. "They don't respect their women! They don't let them battle or work or anything outside that of a house wife! If we divorce then I'll be left with nothing! I won't be able to see my children. I won't have anything but the clothes on my back. I won't be able to voice my opinions because I'm just a 'stupid woman'! Hel, that guy that I'm going to marry can abuse me and nobody will stop him! This is whom you married me to dad!"

Without another word to be said, Hicca ran outside with a very confused and worried Toothless following very close behind. She got onto him and they flew off. Stoick ran outside just in time to watch her fly away. His heart ached for her. That was the last thing he wanted for his daughter, to marry somebody from a different culture especially one of that. Still, they had no choice. It was either that or war. Stoick prayed to the Gods that it all worked out in the end, and that his daughter found happiness out of this forced marriage.

**(*) The difference between Arrange and Force Marriage:**

**Arrange marriage: The individuals can voice out their disagreements and can get out of the marriage if they wish to.**

**Force marriage: The individuals can't voice out their disagreements, and, if they do, it doesn't matter because they're going to get married anyways in the end.**


End file.
